1940 Legend of the Tamers
by morgan kingsley
Summary: A side story and prequel to Digimon Adventure. Inspired by season 3. Like people, digimon, and some events. But I will make it mostly original.
1. Outline

**Authors Notes: This is another side story called 1940 Legend of the Tamers. It's a story of the lost ways of the tamers. Taking place during you guessed it, 1940. Before you ask, yes, some things are inspired by season 3. Such as the names and partners. This is just the outline for the people. BTW, sorry for not uploading anything in nearly two months. My computer has been down. Sorry. But I hope this will be nice for you all. **

* * *

><p>Takato<p>

Age: 13

Grade: 7th

Born: 1927

Digimon: Guilmon

Info: The third tamer to get their partner. He created his digimon by mistake. Likes to play the card game with Kenta and Kazu. Inspired him to get a partner that way. His parents own a bakery. He has a crush on Jeri, a girl in his gym class who later becomes a tamer. Gets his passion for singing from Kenta. His father tells him not to worry over the current World War 2.

Rika

Age: 13

Grade: 7th

Born: 1927

Digimon: Renamon

Info: The second tamer to get their partner. She got it after winning a card game tournament seven months prior and being pronounced queen of that game for the next year. Doesn't have any friends until she fought a few battles with Takato and Henry. Then they became her best friends. At first she thinks digimon are just pieces of data meant to battle and digivolve. Until Henry helps spend several days it is not true. Making her friendship with Renamon stronger. Her mother is a model, and she wants her child to do the same. Her grandmother knew of Renamon as a personal guardian. She has a weaker relation with her mother than her grandmother. She doesn't care much about the outside world besides herself until later in the story. As the story progresses, she slowly gets more interested in Henry.

Henry

Age: 16

Grade: 10th

Born: 1924

Digimon: Terriermon

Info: The first tamer to get their was given his partner. Which was given by Davis when he was 11. He said "I'm 87 now and I will die soon, perhaps my world I told you about with me. But I want you to have this partner for yourself, so you could rebuild the world when I die with your new friend." He never died, but he still let Henry keep it. Despite all the years of knowing about this world, he never stepped foot in it. He becomes a mentor and friend figure for Takato. As a person who loves their partner, he thinks it's unimportant to ever fight. Until Rika teaches him otherwise. While he and Takato in return teaches her digimon are more than data meant to fight, kill, and digivolve. He has a younger sister names Suzy (who is 8). His father knows of the digital world by the program Hypnos that a friend of his runs. Henry is the grandfather of Jim and Joe. While not initially, Rika slowly becomes more and more interested in Henry throughout all she learned from him and experiences they shared together.

Kazu

Age: 13

Grade: 7th

Born: 1927

Digimon: Gardromon

Info: The fifth tamer to get their partner. Which was received during a solo campaign to find his own destiny and partner. Even from the start, he was friends with Takato and Kenta and played the card game with them. Learns more about digimon history and what they are like by spending hours on the card game and with real digimon on the digital world. Not much is given of his current family during the only one like that. He is the father of Matt and T.K. He is the best male student in his seventh grade class, and dates a girlfriend for most of the last third of the story. But their breakup makes him vow that he would not fall in love again for at least another twenty-five or thirty years.

Kenta

Grade: 7th

Age:13

Born: 1927

Digimon: MarineAngemon

Info: The sixth tamer to get their partner. It was by visiting a village in the digital world and his partner wanted to join him. Was friends with Takato and Kenta from the card game. Which was received by his babysitter (one of Davis's children) five months prior. He is pretty good at the game, but not the best. Since Kazu always beats him. Not much is told about his family until the gang goes to the digital world. Likes to sing, but is horrible at it. Likes a girl named Melissa in his grade, but she is not a tamer.

Jeri

Age: 13

Grade: 7th

Born: 1927

Digimon: Leomon

Info: The fourth tamer to get their partner. Which happened when Leomon saved her from a attacking enemy. She grows a instant attachment to it. But it doesn't become her partner until she gets her device, at a different battle. Goes to the same class as Takato, Kazu, and Kenta. But doesn't know them so well until the events of the story occur. Has several cards of the game, which is revealed because she likes to play the games to. Lives with her father, but they get along not the best as a result of it just being her and him. People consider her to be a huge weirdo. Takato has a crush on her, and she slowly returned it back more as the story progresses.

**Digimon Partners**

Guilmon: The digimon partner of Takato. Has the appearance of a teenage dinosaur. With the red body, white chest and black stripes with black nails. Has a very goofy personality. Loves to always eat at its chances, and often thinks of jut that. Has a strange tendency to call Takato "Takatomon."

Renamon: The digimon partner of Rika. Has the looks of a standing fox having a white chest like Guilmon. Is very quiet and secretive unless Rika is talking to her. Which is a trait she learned from the digital world before joining Rika. Wants to be powerful, but not to the extent that Rika did before she met Takato and Henry. Deep down though, she really does a lot for Rika not as a partner, as a friend.

Terriermon: The digimon partner of Henry. Having the looks of a very young bunny that loves to goof around as much a Guilmon. Its personality isn't very far from that. In fact, it's almost the exact same. Is annoyed at Suzy playing with it so much at home. Has a strange way of calming Henry down. It's by saying 'Momenti' constantly when he is worried or anything related to the matter. They may argue a lot but it and Henry get along just fine still.

Gardromon: The digimon partner of Kazu. Has the looks of a rusty robot with green screws as its eyes and a tape being the way it talks. Has nothing to do with its personality though. Its personality is one that it always does what it is set out to do. Even of it may die by most odds. Is very thankful for Kazu for saving its life, and joins him with no problem. They get along very well, almost more than the other tamers with their partners. Their teamwork is also very impressive as well. Despite joining Kazu after Jeri joined Leomon, it still makes more appearances than Leomon does.

Leomon: The digimon partner of Jeri. Has the looks of a very fierce warrior that is a lion. While its personality is a little calmer, it is still very similar to that. Has a true lions heart, so strength is not its one overall pursuit, Sees that in Jeri, and that is what it likes about her. That is even the last thing Leomon says to Jeri in the events of the story.

MarineAngemon: The digimon partner of Kenta. Has the looks of sweet little pink water creature. Its personality is similar but different to that in many ways. Neither Kenta not it mind that it is the smallest of all the partners. The two get along in a very strange friendship. While Kenta didn't expect this to be his partner, he doesn't regret it in the long run. It floats around a bit, due to having no arms or legs.

**Secondary Cast**

Calumon: A sweet little digimon. Jeri at first assumes this is her partner. The red triangle on its head is what makes digimon digivolve. Has a wild sense of humor, and initially is only there to mess around and be funny. It gets taken to the digital world by one of the main villains. To rescue it is the reason the group goes to the digital world around half way through the story. When it is first brought in, none of the main people know what it is or why it is here. But they grow used to it after a while.

Impmon: A small and fairly aggressive digimon. It hates humans, and does anything to bug them. Favorite attack is shooting out a fireball from its fingers. Had two owners that abused it, explaining the hatred for humans. Its main goal is to find a way to digivolve with or without them. This was its main cause to go to the digital world. The group is annoyed of Impmon at first, but learns to just have fun with it and play along with its actions.

Ryo: A initially non-tamer who was sucked into the digital world the Christmas prior. When he is sucked into the future by a empty journal responding to every entry he writes, he meets Ken then. Battling Melluiomon, one of the most powerful digimon alive with Ken. Afterwards, he travels back to the present (at that time) and becomes a tamer. Then shows up here ad there top help the main gang. He lives with his parents, and is eighteen years old.

Suzy: She is the younger sister of Henry. While she is not a tamer, she had a partner for a short period of time. Surprising everybody in the main group, including Henry. Fr many years, Henry pretended his partner was a stuffed animal, but she even saw otherwise. Not being shocked when he admitted the truth. She thinks Henry and her father are the greatest people on Earth. She is only eight years old. So of course, she wouldn't be able to on the main events in the first place.

Yamaki: The runner of Hypnos. A program meant to destroy all digimon and their homes. This was meant to be his goal, until the program gets destroyed. Then after some self debating, he decided to give the tamers a communication system. So they could call him in the digital world and ask for advice. Very advanced for the time. He knew of the digital world by dreams, and wondered what it was. He was born in 1902, making him thirty-eight. Lives by himself on his apartment, and it is full of drawings of digimon and the digital world. Trying to make sense of it.

Henry's Father: As the name suggests, he is Henry'd dad. He knows Yamaki by seeing Hypnos, and saw the destruction of it in person. He knew of digimon and found out that Henry did as well by seeing him battle once. Didn't find out of Henry leaving to the digital world until it was too late. When the group does about half way in the story. He is thirty-nine, year older than Yamaki. He lives with his wife and two children.

Rika's Mother: Again, the name shows she is Rika's mother. She is a model, and loves it. Perhaps even more than her own child. Moved in back with her mother after Rika was was eleven months old. Her mother does a better job raising her child than she herself does. That was why Rika told her mother about leaving to the digital world instead her actual mom. She had Rika when she was only eighteen, making her thirty-one.


	2. New Guilmon

**Authors Notes: This is the real first chapter of my story 1940 Legend of the Tamers. I haven't posted anything on this for a while, so I decided to update this one next. By the way, I updated the outline chapter. I added info on the secondary people and partners, plus changed some sentences of the main group. There's nothing else to say, so here is the chapter.**

**Fun fact, this is the first time I ever updated a chapter in the middle of the day and night in the middle of the night. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New Guilmon<p>

Before the digidestined, there were the Tamers. A journey fifty years prior to Joe and his group, a small band of tamers faced their destiny. In 1940, each of their lives changed forever. Although this story is more on Earth than it is the digital world. Let's begin this tale of legend.

Takato woke up from his dream. It was tome to go to his school again. He let out a deep breath, and got out of his breath.

"Third night in a row." Takato mumbled under his breath. He walked out of his bedroom to eat his breakfast. His mother called out for him.

"Make sure to turn in your Math. English, and History work today. Oh by the way, Kazu was wondering if you wanted dinner at his house tonight." Takato's mom yelled towards him. All he could do was laugh in response.

"Perhaps."" Takato replied, taking the bread and left the area they lived in.

Takato was thirteen and in the seventh. But he had not been turning in homework for the last couple weeks. It was starting to show on the tests he took. Not like he really cared anyways.

It was the year 1940, one year in about two months after World War 2 started. Takato's father said that the first world war was supposed to end all wars.

"The war to end all wars. What lies. Now look at us. We are in another one just barely twenty years later. Why can't promises be kept?" Those were the exact words spoken by Takato's then Takato knew his father was mad over the conflict.

Why does school require so much time? Takato thought heading to the hut he went to every day before gym. It was where he could play card games with two gamer buddies- Kenta and Kazu. Like Takato, they were also thirteen and in the seventh grade.

Kenta was the shorter of the two. He was also the one with glasses and a button down shirt. Unlike Kazu, Takato never really hung out with Kenta outside of school. He was also the more nerdy of the two, and was the one who showed them to this one really cool card game.

Kazu was the taller of the two. The one with a normal shirt and no glasses. Takato did hang out with Kazu a couple times after school. Mostly just to have dinner however. Despite being the less nerdy. Kazu was the better student of the two. Barely. Unlike Kenta, he also wore a hat.

"How long did you sleep in? There are only ten minutes until classes start. By the way, Kazu is winning the game once again." Kenta said the last part under his breath. Kazu looked ready to giggle.

"WereGarurumon digivolve to MetalGarurumon! Now I beat your MetalGreymon. That makes thirty wins on thirty days." Kazu gave the final command. Sealing the turnout once again. Takato thought of when Kenta first showed up with this card game.

"My babysitters big brother brought me this really cool game. It's called Digimon Tamers. When I said I never heard of it, he replied that it was a game made by his own father. But his father's old, and might now live much longer, so he decided to give it to me. Or at least a small box of it." Kenta told them, and they started playing right away. The three of them liked it instantly, and Kazu was almost always the best.

Takato was brought out of his thinking state when he heard Kenta calling his name. It was to go to gym class. "Come on, we should go to gym now. Or else we will be late."

Takato looked at their secret playing area. He was thinking to himself. How nice it would be to have one of those creatures from the card game in real life? That would be a blast for him. Takato got up, and ran all the way to them.

"Slowpoke. You only showed up with two minutes left." Kazu teased, while the females of the class and teacher came out into the gym.

Takato saw one of the girls, and looked away. Sure he was blushing. It was Jeri, his current crush. Aside from this school, gym class, and them being the same age and grade, they had absolutely nothing in common. Plus, nobody really thinks of her as something special. But on the second week of their school year, when he was bringing some bread and other pastries to his bakery home, she was the only one who helped him. Along with her record breaking score on the long jump in class, Takato couldn't help but form a small and secret crush on her during his seventh grade school year.

Only Kenta knew of the crush. That's because one day, after much (emphasis on much) pestering Takato to admit who he liked, the poor guy couldn't help but say. That was about two weeks ago, if Takato recalled correctly.

The teacher, Mr. Mori was a silly guy. Yet he could still beat everybody on a race around the track. Nobody knows how, and nobody tried to beat him. The teacher had one of the worst teaching motives, yet everybody still got all the information just fine the guy. He was a good and bad teacher both, this was the agreed upon critique of the teacher across all students in the entire school.

"Run around the gym for all of class. After each lap, you may take a fifteen second break. Next class will be note taking, and a quiz the class after that." Mr. Mori told them the next few classes plans as he always did before sending his students off.

* * *

><p>Off at another building there was a experiment being held. The head of this program was a tall, thin, blonde man. He was trying to get something ready as his defense over all the threats going on throughout the world.<p>

"Hypnos. It's a beauty isn't it?" The leader of the program said, holding his hand out. Then he walked up the giant staircase to meet his two best workers. Both of which were female. He called out to them.

"Has there been any sign of disturbance from the digital world yet?" He asked, and one of the two females looked at him. She was the younger one. The one with the red hair and looked fairly tan. At the age of twenty-nine currently, she was one of the youngest people in all of Hypnos. But that didn't stop the boss from having a strange liking for her.

"No Yamaki, everything seems alright so far. You can go back to your lunch." She told him, and the man left them alone. Deciding to buy what she was saying for now. But he would check up later to see if another disturbance came. If any side of this war got a hold of the digital worlds creatures, they could possibly win the war or maybe even destroy Earth with them. He was doing this for the sake of the human race deep down.

* * *

><p>After that hour and a half of almost constant running in gym class, Takato hit the showers right away along with the other boys in class. Kazu wanted to ask him something, so he pulled Takato to the side. Was was even more weird was that they were both still completely naked from washing their bodies. Takato felt a tiny bit weirded out from it, but Kazu didn't seem to notice or care.<p>

"Dude, I saw you totally look away from one of the girls in class. Who is the special one?" Kenta walked up to the two of them, also naked from the shower.

"I know. He told me because I asked first. Maybe I am the better friend." Kenta started making fun of Kazu. Takato took this moment to put his clothes back on, and leave gym for the next class. He always hated taking the shower, as getting naked in front of twenty to thirty males always made him feel weird. This class coming up both Kenta and Kazu had with him, so they were going to be late for the class.

The next class teacher, Ms. Kaimi was just a normal teacher. One that did her job teaching. If you were a good student, she liked you. Opposite goes if you were a bad student. So pretty much like how every other teacher was like ever.

"Okay class, get out your paper and pencils to take notes on today. We've only gone through half of out units, we the class including myself really needs to step up as a whole." She told them, as most every student did just as she asked. But after doing those two simple steps, Takato started doing something else on his own.

He was drawing something on his paper. It was a outline of a monster as anybody at first glance would say. But Takato was actually drawing out a digimon. What his would be like if he every got one in real life. Yeah, maybe he was a little obsessed with Kenta's card game.

It was really large. Probably at least five feet long almost. Had a red back, arm, leg, and face. With a white chest and black stripes throughout the body. With some horns on it. With large finger and toe nails. Takato thought of what else to do when the teacher called out to him.

"Takato. How many times do you have to be reminded by me to pay attention to what I am trying to tell you guys?" She said. Takato sat there for a little bit not speaking or answering her question until class ended. Then she let them go. "You may leave now." Takato was heading out when she called out to him. "Can we talk to each other for a moment? Just you and me?" Takato stopped, and walked up to her, not really wanting to spend tons of time talking right now.

"What were you wanting to talk about?" Takato asked worried that this time he was to be the one late for the next class. She made him sit down in front of her.

"About you and class. You barely listen to me when I give the lectures anymore. I don't get it. Why are you no longer paying attention to me anymore?" Takato wanted to think of a kind of realistic response first. So he wouldn't sound totally dumb.

"Just all the news lately. And some weird dreams I have. Plus some things I think about or see. Just always gets me away from the subject." Takato gave responses that were real, only shortened to a good answer that she would buy.

"Good enough for now. But pay attention to what I will tell you now if the rest can't be done. Give every study for all subjects the equal amount of attention. Real life will need you to think about these things. Real life will have all studies apply to it in some way. That's all I got to say for now." She let the student go and head for next class.

Takato was thinking about what his teacher said all the way walking to next class. Which was Pre-Algebra, on the Math Category. He didn't know why, but he believed it for some reason. Maybe it won't pay off what she said at the moment, but some years to come. Maybe even the next day.

At Math class, he put a little more attention due to what his teacher told him. He took some notes every few minutes when he thought the important stuff was noted to them. Kazu looked at Takato, worried that he was taken over by a alien life form.

"You normally don't take a lot of notes during class. Why are you doing it now?" Kazu wisphered, but the Math teacher still heard the comment.

"I heard that. Maybe your friend cares a little bit now. Unlike you for talking out while I'm speaking. I think five minutes after class will be good enough. It will be lunch after all. I think you can give up five minutes of that time." The math teacher said, as Kazu leaned back in his seat. Groaning really bad. He wasn't in favor of this.

Takato gave Kazu a dude I'm so sorry look on his face. The lesson went on, and Kazu took some notes at the last ten minutes of class. When Takato saw five seconds was left, he got up along with everybody but Kazu to the door. They left for lunch, as the teacher gave Kazu something to write out.

He waited for Kazu to finish and get out of the class. When he did, they walked over to the lunch room. Kenta showed up, and walked over to the two of them.

"Dudes man. What kept you in Math class so long? I was waiting for you two to get out at the normal time." Kenta asked the two of them and Kazu started to give Kenta a I will kill you face.

"I had to stay after Math class to write some stuff for English class. The classes don't even relate." Kazu complained as the three got their lunches from the line.

Takato was thinking of all the classes he had. Gym first, History second period, Math third period, Science fourth period, and English at the end of the day. He was used to this routine by now, after several months of doing it.

The three of them sat a few seats from a girl. She was looking through some cards of a game. Kazu tried looking to see what it was, but she put it away as Kazu made out the Tamers on the logo.

"I think she plays the same card game as us." Kazu wisphered to them as Jeri sat next to them. She got out her sock with holes resembling eyes and mouth.

"Say hello to Mr. Leo I don't think we've ever sat together. Nobody would let me sit next to them because of Mr Leo." Jeri then started talking like the sock was talking to them in real life.

"Hey what do you want me to teach you about today?" Jeri as the sock said while she couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Kenta gave her a very strange look. As he moved a couple inches away from her. Kazu looked like he didn't care that she was even in his presence. Like he was higher than her. Takato had both his hands on his chin. Like he wanted her to keep this up.

"Teach me how we could get through the medieval unit in History sooner." Takato said, being the only one to play with her games. Jeri laughed at the request. After some thought about it she had the answer.

"Drink a lot of pickle juice every night for a week." Jeri as the sock replied as Kenta looked as if he was about to give up on everything.

"Okay good one Jeri. If only your sock knew the real answer. That would be amazing." Kazu told Jeri getting up to put his food away. "Takato come with me."

Takato got up with Kazu as he threw the food away. He put his hand on Takato's shoulder, looking at him directly in the eye.

"I see how you look her. Not cool man. Remember what we said that we don't need ant girls in our lives? It was a part of our pact. We can't have any girlfriends, so no relationships, no heartbreaks, and no children. That was the exact opposite of what we want." Kazu reminded Takato of rule six of their code. Which we will not go through each rule unless by mention, for it would take far too long.

"Chill out dude. I bet you've had plenty of crushes before. So just lay off a little bit." Takato replied walking back to the table. He took his seat by Kenta who still looked weirded out by Jeri.

"She's really starting to scare me. Can lunch be over with soon please? I don't want to talk to Mr. Leo." Kenta moved the position of his glasses. Like how he always did when he was trying to express how serious he was on a matter.

"I don't like how you talk about Mr. Leo. Even he has feelings to." Jeri snapped, and Kenta looked like he was to run away. But he just a couple more inches.

The girl Kazu noticed that had the card game glared at the three making all the noise. Like she was trying to concentrate, but their talking couldn't let her.

It was soon after when the bell to head to fourth period rang. This class he had with Kenta, and fifth period English with Jeri.

While going to class, Takato bumped into the same girl who was playing that card game during lunch. He fell right hard on his butt. Everybody laughed at him, while the girl glared at him. Jeri helped him get up.

"Rika! Don't pay attention to that guy!" One of her friends called out in the hall. The girl glaring at him walked away. So her name was Rika. Jeri patted all the dirt off of Takato.

"Thanks Jeri. I need to get to Science now. My teacher there is crazy. I don't want to deal with her reactions to mine being late again." Takato got his books, and went to Science class. He sat next to Kenta and listened to the teachers lecture.

"Matter is everywhere. For the same reason, well not really actually, that all living things have Carbon in it. Susan over there has Carbon in her. Even if she doesn't notice it. This time truly for the same reason that say Junior all on the other side of the room has Carbon. Just because he is on the opposite side of class makes no difference. Even plants have Carbon in them." The science teacher said and Takato took notes because this subject matter really did interest him.

Kenta was taking the notes almost as fast as the teacher had the words leave her mouth. He always did this in Science class over the last few weeks. Kenta told Takato it was because he now had a sudden fond in the subject. But Takato knew it was over something else. It was because of this girl named Melissa. Somebody Kenta now liked. He was wanting to impress her with passing his classes, or show he was at least trying.

"When you're walking by a flower or tree, they both have Carbon in it. Size or what the thing is doesn't make any difference in the end. Even Carbon is in the air." The science teacher continued her lecture as she was noting the important pieces on a chalkboard. Takato followed almost word for word. Now this got him interested in the ratio of everything in the air. He raised his hand to get her attention.

"Miss, can I ask you something? What is the ratio in everything that is inside the air we breathe?" The teacher didn't reply but instead looked at him. Glad to see that she had at least one one student care over what she was saying.

"You know, I'm so glad you that you asked and showed that at least you cared, that I will make next class lesson about it. Thanks for making me feel like I'm getting through with at least somebody. But we still need this class for our current lesson." She replied with a smile on her face. Class went by as normal for the rest of the period. But she was more happy while giving the rest of the lecture.

Takato got all his things at the end of class. There was one period left, English. He walked over to the right room, and sat next to Jeri on the right when he walked in. It was nice to be close to her for at least one period and not have everybody look at him strange.

"Before we even start class today, I want to give you some important information. Since it is March, conferences will be next Thursday and Fridays after this one. Then two weeks later, the third quarter will be ending. So if you haven't yet, I would strongly suggest you do all your work, late or not, and turn it in. This is the last three weeks here everybody. Let's finish the third quarter strong." The teacher said and gave them her paper to take notes on. She took a deep breath, and started explaining the assingment.

"For the quarters big assingment, you will be making a poetry book with all the poem types you like and as many as you please. The due date is the final class period of the third quarter. The more poems you make and the more types of poetry you hit, the better you score. Also the quality and if you meet that rule of poetry counts. At the last day, you will hand in all that you did. Even if you only finished one poem, you will still get some credit. You may use all class if you want, but this is the only time I will allow the full period. After this for the next three weeks, you will only get the first fifteen minutes. Now get to work you all." The English teacher went back to her chair to answer all personal questions.

Pretty much the rest of the period was just that, making poetry for this book. Takato made one concrete, one alliteration, two haikus, and one acrostic in that time. While he didn't do the best out of the students in that time, there were others that did worse in their time. The teacher has one last thing to tell the class.

"Next class we will be having a speaker. He's in tenth grade and passed every class in all middle school with full A's. He wants to spend each class period tomorrow talking to everyone of my classes to give you guys information about what's ahead and how to get ready for the following school years. Might I also say he's been my honest favorite student in my twenty years of teaching. His name if Henry, and I will demand from all of you to give him respect until start to end. Or else you will stay after school for two hours erasing peoples writing for school literature books. With that, class was dismissed for students to do their activities they wished now. Takato left class and found Kazu on a bench reading. He looked sad, as he usually did when school was out. Takato made the choice that he would have dinner with Kazu that night after all.

"Hey Kazu, want to go over to your house now?" Takato asked not even noticing Kenta was right behind him. That one punk Rika girl they saw earlier was walking by. Not even giving them a single glance to show she was aware of them.

"Can I come to?" Kenta asked as Kazu sighed putting his book away. He never liked going home. He would be one of the few people alive who would say they preferred school over home. But he was ready to return anyways, nodding to answer Kenta's question.

"Yeah sure, the more people who come home with me the better. Gives me more of a excuse to now have to worry about what's inside, but more on my guests." Kazu said as the three left school grounds. But he seemed distant on the walk back.

While they walked past Takato's house, they saw somebody walk out. It was a boy who looked a few years older than them and had blue hair. He had a stuffed rabbit with him as well. They didn't speak to him at all, just let him walk by only with them sharing a glance at each other.

Kenta had all the cards they used for the game in his bag. But as they got closer to the house, Takato noticed like every time he visited Kazu's house, that he was becoming less like his normal self. More into a serious and well structured figure. Not at all like the guy Takato hung out with.

As the three walked inside, Kazu led them right into his room. Not even giving a notice to his parents or any other family. Inside the room was the ultimate workplace. It had everything that somebody would need to study. Kazu jumped right into his bed, and started working on his homework. Until Kenta spoke to him.

Takato was looking at some of the books and pictures of Kazu. One of the pictures contained Kazu and his parents. He was on the center, and was smiling. His father on his right side of him, and his mother on the left. But for some reason, neither of them were smiling nearly as large as he was.

Kazu saw what Takato was holding and gave a frightened gasp. "Please don't look at that picture!" It sounded like he was about to legit scream. Kenta looked at him shocked over the sudden burst.

Takato put it down, and Kenta was holding his hand up. "Calm down. It's just a picture." At that comment, Kazu closed his homework book and study books. He got up like there was a sudden need to use the bathroom.

"Yeah and what? Ruin one of my precious pieces of my family. I'm not worried that you would ruin it as much as the condition will be worn. But i wouldn't be surprised seeing as you're starting to like some girls Kenta. Why would you like them?" Kazu ran out of his room and into the bathroom.

That was one problem Takato did have with Kazu. He was very sexist. Probably not cause he has anything against females as a whole, as much as just had bad experiences Takato guessed. He knew there was a reason, but every time he asked, Kazu would just go silent as if he was trying to say something. But he would just get quiet. Like there was something he really was trying to hide.

Kenta put the quiet finger on his mouth and started looking through one of Kazu's drawers. There was a number on it. A address to more exact. Takato leaned in closer to see what the address was.

"City Orphanage, 1327, 17th street." They read that out loud and that was when Kazu walked in. Takato put the address in his pocket before Kenta could stop him or Kazu could notice.

"Sorry for that. I said something wrong, my thoughts took me over. I wish I could explain it all, but no adult will be willing to talk to it out. Maybe your parents could do, Kenta or Takato." Kazu looked down at his bed, and laid down upon it. Kenta started rubbing the wall, wanting t talk about something else.

"When is dinner usually at your house? We're sorry if we offended you in any way. But I forgive you for those comments. Everybody does speak their mind, even if the words maybe wrong. It's all a part of growing up. My father would talk to me a lot over that, and how so could be a several hour rant. Plus, the ideas of people when they are barely a teen can be often misguided. I know, I'm in that group." Kenta's little dinner question turned into a mini lesson.

Takato was thinking about what he heard Kenta say while sitting in a chair in the room. It made him take a short nap thinking about the details. What he agreed on, disagreed, related to or not really have related as of yet.

When he opened his eyes again, there was a plate of food next to him. It was night, like nine or ten. Kazu was looking at Takato as if expecting him to say something. Kenta was nowhere to be seen.

'Hope you don't mind cold food. Dinner was three hours ago, and it was pizza. Four slices are on the plate. One cup of A and W Root Beer is there to. Kenta tried talking to me more. Kenta tried talking to me more. But it seems that his attempts to help me more have confused me more than helped." Kazu explained, and pointed to the floor. A sleeping bag was on the floor. "Hope your parents approve. It's too late to go back. You're staying the night."

Takato went inside the sleeping bag. As if there was something he wanted to say or talk about, but nothing could up. He was about to throw in the towel.

Kazu turned off the lights, and they slowly went to sleep afterwards. The darkness taking them both over. If only Takato knew what his following dream would be like, he wouldn't have slept.

For some reason, he was dreaming about that girl who was playing with the cards during lunch. She was walking around the street at night all alone. She looked at a couple making out at a bench, but then just as quickly moved away. Then continued walking.

A bright light flashed far off to the distance, and she started running towards quickly. She looked up at some trees, and yelled something at them. The couple making out stopped when they heard her.

"Renamon get ready! We have something for us to fight!" Those were the words she yelled, and something on the tress started to get more into view. Looked like a fox that could stand on two legs. It had a white chest and pointy ears. It jumped down and met with the girl.

"Okay. Does this mean we should head there right now?" The yellow fox creature asked, and the girl nodded. They ran faster toward the yellow light, to see what was waiting for them.

At the sight of the yellow light, two creatures came out of it. One was a little white cute thing with a red triangle on its forehead. It started skipping away before the girl and her yellow fox could show up, so it was safe. The other however, didn't take the chance to start roaming the city. So when the girl showed up, she was ready to take it down.

"Renamon, go ahead and teach this a lesson." Then she pulled out a device that had a screen, and looked at it. Then something registered, and she got some info that she wanted.

'Lynxmon. Animal type, champion level." The device told her, and the girl looked at it more closely. It was a lion sort of thing but completely covered in fire. This was something that she never saw before.

"What do you want me to do Rika?" The fox creature asked as the girl was sorting through some cards she had in her pocket. So her name was Rika, that meant it must have been the girl from lunch. Because Takato remembered her being called by that. By one of her friends in the hall. But why was he dreaming about her, and about something this strange?

The girl picked one of the cards. Takato couldn't be able to figure out what it was. She swipped the card through the device, and the the girl gave the fox creature her command.

"Digimodify!" The girl yelled the thing you call when somebody uses a card. Then named the type of card she wanted the fox to use. "Diamond Storm!"

The fox creature ran at the Lynxmon listening to the girls command. "Diamond Storm!" It yelled and Lynxmon blocked it at the last second.

Lynxmon threw the fox creature at the ground. Exposing the weak point in its body. It was the one part in the body not covered in fire. The fox creature got back up, and knew exactly how and where to strike now.

"Diamond Storm!" The fox creature yelled, getting the weakness that it noticed. Lynxmon exploded, and all the data particles were sucked into the fox creature. The girl has a happy look on her face.

"Nice job Renamon. Let's go back home before anybody notices my absence." The girl told the fox creature, and they headed out of the area. The white cute looking thing Takato saw earlier just stood around and watched all that happen.

* * *

><p>The man who was in his main working building got notification of the events. The worker lady who had red hair asked him what they should do next.<p>

"Don't worry quite yet. I think we can handle a couple of these things. But I do wonder how one showed up and left a couple minutes later. What could cause that?" The man replied, and just looked at the screen curious. Wondering how much more could or would show up.

* * *

><p>Takato woke up, and noticed that it was around midnight. He quietly got the picture he drew out of his back pack and started looking at it. Adding and erasing stuff on the picture when he thought about them. "Guilmon." He wisphered, putting the drawing next to him. Then went to sleep at about twelve thirty. Kazu didn't notice or hear any of it.<p>

The picture have a slight glow that lasted a few seconds, then faded away. Takato's dreams were all normal after that.

It was about six forty in the morning when Kazu woke him up. "I was about to leave without you. Did you have any crazy dreams that you want to tell me about?" Kazu asked, putting on his green hat he wears to school every day. Then walked over to the house door. Takato followed him, deciding what answer he should give.

"No, nothing too strange. Just a girl with a yellow fox fighting a fire lion thing. A little odd, but nothing truly absurd." Takato responded, the two walking down to the school. Along the way, they met that same guy who was at Takato's parents store the day prior gain. This time, he had a small girl next to him. He was holding the bunny thing again.

"Are you two heading towards the middle school now? The guy asked Takato and Kazu.. They both nodded. He looked at them interested. "My name is Henry, and I will be glad to be presenting to your English class today. If you're in seventh grade, that is." Then he showed the to the little girl. "This is my younger sister Suzy. I'm taking her to school first. See you later."

The guy walked away from them, the sister following him closely. Takato caught a glance at a green device sticking out of his pocket. He couldn't helped but think it looked absurdly advanced.

Takato and Kazu walked down the streets a little longer, when Takato thought he heard a noise in a alleyway. Followed by a red glow in that direction. Lasting a few seconds. Kazu didn't notice any of it.

"I thought I just saw a glow coming from that direction. I want to check it out." Takato said, and Kazu gave him a confused look. "I will be back in time for school. You can leave without me." Before Kazu could even say anything, Takato started running down the alley.

He kept going down the alley until he reached the red glow. It faded, starting to reveal something strange that looked familiar to Takato. Then he noticed why. It was the digimon picture he drew the day before brought to life. He had no idea how this could even be remotely possible, and it scared him.

Takato started stepping back, terrified. He tripped on his shoes, and fell down on his butt. The red digimon turned around to face him, turning the head slightly down.

"Guilmon." Takato wisphered, scared. He was now uncertain of what he created, and wished now he never drew the picture. He started to get himself up, and slowly took even more steps back.


	3. Digimon All over the Place

**Authors Notes: This is my second chapter of this story. I hope you like it, and some things will be somewhat different from the show. But it will follow for the most part. I hope you like the fact that I gave Kazu and Kenta more time in the story than the show did. I will be giving Kenta, Kazu and Jeri each larger roles than they did in the show. **

**At every authors note in this story, due to my sometimes going to adapt multiple episodes in one chapter, I will list how many episodes I adapted in each chapter. Even if that is the only thing in the authors note. I will also list the place when it starts adapting the next episode. So for this reason, some chapters could be far longer than others due to more adaptation being done. However, if one single episode adaptation takes over 10,000 words, I will stop the chapter there. No matter how many episodes were adapted in that time.**

**For example: If episode 2 was say 6,000 words. That's okay. Episode 3 was say 5,500 words. For 11,500 total. That is also okay, since neither broke 10,000 alone. But if episode 4 was like 13,000 (these are not exact by the way), then I will end the chapter. Since episode 4 was more than 10,000 words. For a chapter total of 24,500 words in this chapter alone. **

**However, not all chapters will have multiple adaptations. Only some will. This will hopefully be the longest authors note yet, and hopefully in the entire story. Now, let's move on to the actual story. To see how many episodes were adapted in this chapter, check the paragraph below. **

**For chapter 2: I adapted episode 2. **

* * *

><p>Davis's opening Narration: Takato and Kazu have now met Henry. I wonder how the people in seventh grade will feel about Henry presenting to the whole class. I hope he just keeps it under control and doesn't let what anybody else says get in his way. I'm pretty sure he will be just fine. Another thing we should mention is the fact that Takato met his new digimon Guilmon for a moment just now. This is all going to be very interesting. Hopefully that man in the building Yamaki turns out to be good. And that Rika isn't as bad as she was led out to be at first. Now I'm curious to see how these all turn out.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Digimon All Over the Place<p>

Takato was staring at the Guilmon, a little surprised. He didn't know what to say. "Guilmon. What if this is the death of me? I created a digimon, and now it's here and I don't know what to do. I'm just stuck here. What if I'm not even the one meant for Guilmon? My god, why am I saying all this in front of it?" Takato freaked out, and Guilmon smelled him. Then held its head to the side, creating a smile on its face

"Takatomon." Guilmon said, and Takato moved his head back a couple inches back. Then he held his hand out, and touched Guilmon on the head. "Let's play a game now."

"You already know my name? Just don't call me Takatomon. Only call me Takato, and we will be fine. You don't want to eat me." Takato hugged Guilmon, and realized something else. "Wait, I have to head to school now. I don't even know what time it is." He got up, and started walking away. Then remembered Guilmon. "Wait, I need to keep you some place safe." Then Guilmon pointed at a box. Takato sighed in relief.

"Takatomon, what is that? Can I play with it for now?" Takato nodded excitedly. Then put the box over Guilmon, and led the box over to the wall.

"If you can stay in here until I come back, we will play for a while. But I have to leave you alone for a while. Sorry for having to ditch you the first time we see each other. But I will be back, I promise it." Takato said, and started running in the area of the school. He kept running until he reached the entrance of the school, with sweat covering his entire face. He wiped it off, and stood there for a moment. Then he checked the time. There was one minute until Gym class. He didn't want to run again, but he ran to the Gym classroom anyways. The bell rang right as he ran in. Making him just a couple seconds late. Mr. Mori looked at him. Then took some notes on his attendance sheet.

"You know, it was only by a couple seconds. I will still mark you on time. Just don't go do this every day and we will be fine." Mr. Mori told Takato, and that left Takato sighing in relief. Kazu and Kenta both looked at him. But didn't make any comments. Instead, they let Takato sit next to them. Then Mr. Mori looked at all the students. As if ready to start his lecture.

"We will have twenty minutes of Long Jump today. Since it's been a month since we done that last. We will record the scores, and take the other hour doing the notes I said. Next class is the test and next class will be us getting ready for the third quarter final. Where we review every thing we learned in these last nine weeks." Mr. Mori said, and led them to the long jump pit. So the students could get their scores.

* * *

><p>In the building Hypnos was at across town, the two main female got a report. "Yamaki! We got a new report." The younger blonde one called out, and their boss Yamaki came out to her what the report was about. He put on some sunglasses to block the sun from his eyes.<p>

"What is this report that needs to so desperately given to me?" Yamaki asked, and saw that there was another red blur on the mini screen. "Another digimon showed up? How is this possible?"

"Yes something did and we don't know how that happened. What do you want us to do about it master?" The other red headed female worker asked, and Yamaki played with his lighter for a little bit. Putting his hand on his head rubbing it.

"Do your thing. Examine that mini screen until the end of your shift. I will stop digimon from coming here even if I have to go out personally and take care of them myself. I will check out one of the sites in a couple days from now. But I will write a report on today's progress to this point. Go back to your work." Yamaki said, and walked away from the females. Going to his work table, opening up his work journal and writing something down. This was what it read so far.

_March 1940_

_It has been reported quite a few times over the last couple days that digimon have been coming here. I will stop this if I have to do it myself. Maybe a program will be the thing to do it. I have a feeling that my workers don't believe me. I don't know if I should believe in myself yet. _

Yamaki put the journal away and walked down the stairs. To check up on the other workers on what they are doing and how they are doing. One thing he does care about if his workers, and he wanted to show that to them.

* * *

><p>Takato and the rest of the gym class went outside to the long jump pit and lined up to get their jump ready. Mr. Mori had his paper out, ready to write out all the scores down. Then he let the first person go. "Just come check me when you are done so I can get the results."<p>

When Takato had his turn, he took the jump. He went across about a little more than half the pit. He check the measurements and told Mr. Mori what he got. "I got about seven feet and four inches." Takato said, and Mr. Mori wrote the results down.

"Thanks, now you can wait until everybody else is done before we go back up." Mr. Mori said, and Takato walked away. Kazu and Kenta got their results and told Takato what they had.

Kazu had eight feet two inches and Kenta had six feet eleven inches. Then Jeri was the last person in class to take her jump. Of course, she got the highest score. "Mr. Mori, I got eleven feet seven inches." Jeri told the teacher, and he wrote down all the results. Then they walked back to class. Takato looked at Jeri as she walked by him, and checked her out when she was right in front of him.

Once back inside the gym, Mr. Mori told them to take some review notes that would help them get ready for the unit test the next class period. He gave them all lectures for the rest of class and they just had to listen to what he was saying.

When class was over, everybody hit the locker rooms and took their after class showers. After the showers were done, everybody went to their second period class. Takato was able to reach Ms. Kaimi History class with one minute left before class and his teacher was clearing the board getting ready for this class and what she was going to be presenting to them.

When the bell rang, she turned towards the class and started talking to them in her normal lecture way. "Okay class, let's get all our notebooks out and I have a new project that you will all be starting next class. But here are the rules to the project that I will go through now." Then she wrote the name of the project on the chalkboard. Kazu looked at Takato and said something quietly.

"Does this mean the Medieval unit is almost over?" Kazu asked, and the teacher looked at him. Giving a response to his question.

"No Kazu. There are still a couple lessons left. We will be working on this project a little bit a day every day until we reach the end of the unit. But this is the biggest project that you will have for the unit. Now I will continue describing the work that I expect of you." The teacher said, started writing stuff on the chalkboard again.

"So you will be working with one student in class to make a presentation to us about all that you learned throughout the unit. You will be spending the rest of class getting to know each other before we start learning about what I want you to do. Because I feel that when you get partners for a project, you should at least get one class to learn about each other" Ms. Kaimi told them, and started writing all the duos out on the board.

Takato was wanting Jeri and he was thinking about it the whole time. Then when he saw the list, he was shocked when Kazu was paired with Jeri. Kenta was paired with this random Victoria girl. While Takato was paired with a man named Cameron.

"Okay guys meet your partners now and spend the rest of class talking about what you want for the rest of the period. Next class, we will be learning about what I expect on the project." Ms. Kaimi told them, and let them off for the partners get to know each other.

Takato walked over to Cameron's seat. Takato knew a little bit about Cameron, and he was thinking about all that.

He was two years older than anybody else in the rest of the seventh grade. By being held back twice. It was made obvious by his height and the beard on his face. It was also apparent that he didn't really care about his facial hair. Nobody was surprised when he admitted he was held back twice. One person in their grade level even said 'Dude, it was so obvious. Nobody is remotely surprised by this fact.' However, despite Takato knowing a bit about the guy, he never really spoke with the guy. So this was a new experience for both Takato and Cameron.

"Hey Takato this is a new experience for us. So how about I ask you something. Is there somebody in your grade that you like?" Cameron asked, and Takato didn't answer. But Cameron noticed Takato giving a short glance at Jeri, and he picked up on the idea then.

"I get it. You don't like how she's working with one of your friends, don't you? I know this. I know that you and that guy and that other person in the class with the glasses are your friends. I am more observant than anybody gives me credit for." Cameron said, and Takato gave him a interested look. Like he wondered what Cameron had to say about all this.

"Don't you have any friends that you hang out with?" Takato asked, and Cameron shook his head.

"I don't really in this grade. But let me give you some advice. As somebody who I think can use it. I know you can use it." Cameron said, pulling out a note book. With a pencil, and started writing stuff down.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in the city, a imp looking creature was looking around to see what was in it. He was flicking his fingers around back and fourth as is he was doing a musical tune in his mind. That was until he came to the park and found some kids playing there. That was when he froze, and stared at the children. They reminded him so much of his former owners.<p>

One was a boy who looked abut eight or nine playing with a girl that looked six or seven. He assumed that they were brother or sister. Then he was taken to a memory.

It was when he was in his house, and his two owners wanted to fight for him. Pulling at his arms, and they kept pulling. Pulling, pulling, and pulling until he was tempted to scream. Then they let him go and he laid on the ground in pain from the shoulder to the tip of his hand. The people left the room, and he was there on the ground crying for a moment. This was what his daily life was exactly like.

Both the children at the park saw him, which took him out of his thoughts. They both walked up to him, as if interested to what he was or had to say to them.

"Is that a pet that somebody lost?" The girl asked, and the imp looking creature held both his hands up. Taken back by what she said. Then he held one of his fingers up as if ready to correct her.

"No I am not a pet. My name is Impmon thank you very much. Now let me ask you a question. Why are you out with your parents not around. Go back home before you get in trouble. Or better yet, something spooky scares you." Impmon introduced himself, doing the ha ha thing when you have your thumbs on your head and the rest of your fingers are moving your fingers around mockingly. The kids at Impmon, and the boy answered his question.

"Our grandparents are going to be picking us up. In about a hour or so. Maybe you can stay here for a while and play." The boy said, and Impmon remained silent. He wasn't able to register the idea that kids wanted to hang out with him. He put his left hand on his head, as if he was about to hide a tear or two.

"No I can't. Please don't take it harshly. I need to be alone." Impmon replied, walking away from them. The girl looked at the boy, and neither of them quite understood what that was about.

Impmon was walking down the streets, kicking some trash on the ground away from him. Then reached the light pole at the end of the street, and took a seat. "Nobody would ever love me. This is not feeling, but truth. Maybe if I look hard enough, I can find out what is truly right for me. Maybe I can get power. Be more powerful than the rest. Or perhaps I am just supposed to walk the streets alone until I see something. It might be worth a try." Impmon said, and got up to walk some more down the streets. Hoping to get no distractions.

* * *

><p>In the History classroom, Cameron finished writing the thing he was writing down on the paper. Then he started telling Takato the details of all that he wrote down.<p>

"This is what I have to say about peoples relationships with females. I will deeper into this than a lot of people will. If you ever want to admit that you like her, don't just do it right now sort of thing. Wait until you think there is a good time to tell her. When you think she would need it. When you think that you might not be able to hide it. But never just say it in front of people boldly. Always do it with just the two of you. Now I will go a little further into this. This may sound unrelated to what we are talking about, but it was related. You are curious what the most powerful weapon ever is. I have the answer, it is love. This may sound silly, but this is why. Love can be something that can either make somebody happy, or be the most sad person on Earth is it breaks. Love can make a person do many things. It can make you do things for good for that person. Or it can make somebody do something terrible for that person. So you can make you do great or terrible things. Love has a great power to it that nobody ever uses. You might not see it, but love is the most dangerous or possibly the greatest thing ever created. That is why say for example in Greek myths, Aphrodite is actually the most powerful god or goddesses and not something like Zeus. But maybe I'm going a little deep into it. But that is what I mean." Cameron explained, and Takato listened to what he said.

"Makes it sound like you were in a failed relationship before." Takato said, and Cameron looked at the paper not responding for a bit.

"I don't really want to talk about that. But what I said earlier is why you should never fall in love this young. For one thing you don't really know what it truly is. Then you can lose it and it will destroy you beyond repair and you can do crazy things. So my advice is to not really to believe in that until you are older. Just what I said." Cameron told Takato, and shrugged. Then Takato was thinking of what else he could say.

"Thanks for saying that. I never really looked at that." Takato said and Cameron patted him at the shoulder.

"You're welcome. I think through all that conversation, that class might be close to being over." Cameron replied, and then a couple minutes later the bell rang for class to be over. So Cameron was right about that.

Then Takato walked on over to the next class with Kazu right next to him. He was talking to Takato about that project.

"That talk with Jeri was interesting. Maybe this project won't be a complete disaster. She was talking to me about her friends and I talked a little bit for everything that she said." Kazu told Takato, and he was thinking about how he didn't get Jeri as his partner. Which he found to be disappointing.

Once at Math class, the teacher closed the door when the bell for tardy rung. Then he put the warm up on the board for the students to do. "Let's spend about five to ten minutes on that." He said, and so everybody in class did that. So the teacher went over the answers of the warm up and everybody gave him the papers. Then he put the papers on his desk for him to correct that night.

"Okay class now let's go into the classes lesson." He said, and then he started writing what he wanted to teach the students on the board for everybody to take notes on. Then he started to give his lecture.

Kazu actually took out his notes and started writing stuff down. Showing that he was doing his work for once in front of the class. Takato raised his hand. "Sir, when is the next piece of homework for this class? Can I have some of my missing work from the quarter before?" Takato asked, and the teacher looked like he was about to get mad over Takato interrupting his lecture, then he grew a smile on his face.

"I might as well. Thanks for asking, now I feel like you are slowly showing changes with your study habits." The teacher replied, and got some work from a cabinet with all the work in the quarter. Then he handed Takato all his missing stuff. "Remember, just turn this all in by the end of the quarter for everything to count. In fact, I might as well give everybody the new work before I continue my lecturing."

Then the teacher started handing out the new work for everybody and went back to the front of the board to continue his lesson. That lasted the rest of class. He was talking about ratios and that was what the assignment was about for that class period. Like usual, it was due by the end of the unit. Unlike most Math teachers, he didn't make students turn in the work until the unit test was finished then he graded them all at once. Instead of one at a time.

Then at the end of class, everybody left and the teacher called Kazu for a moment. It wasn't to criticize him or anything. "Thanks for taking notes today. Maybe you are taking a step in the right direction." Then he said something to the rest of class. "Thank you all for showing up today. See you next class." Then everybody walked out of the class to head to lunch. Kazu looked a tad happy because of what the teacher said.

"I can't believe he actually talked to me about that. Nice to see that the teachers noticed." Kazu said, and then Kenta showed up to them. He looked mind blown. Takato was curious what the look was for.

"I just had my English class now. That Henry guy showed up and gave the most amazing class lecture. It will blow your mind. That punk girl that you saw had the card game yesterday Kazu was also in my English class. He gave amazing advice, and a great back story. Trust me it was amazing. I'm going to be telling my mom about it when I get home." Kenta said, and they were now in the lunch room. Getting their food from the line, and then sitting down for the eating. They heard the punk girl Rika talking with her friends as they sat down on the other side of the table.

"Rika what did you think of that English presentation? That guy Henry was actually pretty good looking right? Or am I the only one who thought that?" One of her female friends said, and Rika shrugged.

"Yeah sure he good looking but that doesn't substitute for making a long and dragged out speech. Like people would care over what his back story was. We're never really going to see him again. He's going to be a idiot who goes and fights in the war and dies. Kind of deserves it." The punk girl Rika said and was eating her food. That was when the Henry guy Kazu and Takato noticed in the morning walked into the lunch room. When he got the lunch, he heard Kenta calling his name.

"Henry want to sit here?" Kenta asked, and Henry barely saw anybody else wanting to have him there. So he decided to go sit next to them for the lunch period. Then Jeri came over and scared Henry with the sock puppet.

* * *

><p>Out in the city at a different place from Impmon there was the cute little white creature skipping around the place. Just having tons of fun. "This is so much fun! I don't see why no digimon has known of this amazing place." It said, and tripped a little bit. Then got back up, and started skipping again.<p>

The white creature was named Calumon. It had a wild sense of humor and it showed when it was playing with digimon in the digital world. But it had no clue why it was sent to this place despite thinking it was a lot of fun.

While skipping down a little while longer, Calumon ran into Impmon. It got a strange tilt on its face. Like it didn't understand what it was doing out. "What are you?" Calumon asked. "My name is Calumon."

"My name is Impmon. You don't really look like the type that would scare the average folk. That is until I will start teaching you some things. If you would accept, I can start teaching things I know. It will be amazing." Impmon said, and Calumon didn't want to learn how to fight or anything. It just wanted a good playing buddy.

"Sorry Impmon but I don't want to learn something from you. I just want some play time and some food afterwards." Calumon said, and started skipping away. While Calumon was skipping away, Impmon was left to think alone once again.

"I hate how nobody would even listen to me." Impmon said, agitated. Then jumped down. That was when he started walking away alone once again.

Calumon was going around a little bit and was near the school property. While it didn't go inside the building, it stopped to look at what the building structure was like for a moment. After some kids noticed it, and started going in its direction, Calumon ran off. Not wanting to be caught by them. Because it looked like the people wanted to do more than just play around.

Once reaching a light pole, Calumon stopped to take a break for a bit. "Why do things not pick on stuff their own size? It's so unfair. I but I would have been used as a bouncy ball if I didn't get out then." Calumon said, and closed its eyes for a short nap when getting out of sight to one of the bushes near the school.

* * *

><p>At the lunch room, Henry moved his body back a couple inches. Then got a smile on his face. "I decided to have lunch with all the seventh graders today. That was clever of you. I had yet to see somebody scare with a sock puppet." He said, and then sat back down. Then saw what his problem in this was.<p>

"Sorry, my name is Henry. Henry Kido. I forgot to introduce myself to you all. I will take questions now, but if you don't mind, I would like them to wait to wait until your turn." Then Henry saw Kenta. "Wait, I know you. I think you were the one who asked questions the entire class. Let me guess your name. Was it Kenta?" Henry told that to Kenta directly. Kenta nodded, and held his hand out.

Henry shook it, and replied "Thanks." Then he started to them having fun with the conversation.

"This is really interesting. I forgot what being in middle school was like. Thanks for helping me truly remember again. I remember that teacher you're talking about. She was something else." Henry replied, and Kazu added in something to the conversation.

"Hey Henry, have you ever dated anybody before?" Kazu asked, and Jeri gave him a strange look.

"Leo doesn't understand why you are asking this." Jeri told Kazu, and snapped the puppets mouth open and close for a bit. Then Henry had a laugh.

"Yes, once. it lasted for a few weeks. But we broke up because she was moving out of town. I don't feel bad about it or anything." Henry said and Jeri wanted to ask him something.

"Hey Henry do you have any family members?" Jeri questioned, and Henry shrugged.

"Yes I live with my mother and father. I also have a younger sister. She's only eight." Henry replied, and Takato said something to Henry that wasn't a question.

"You will be presenting to me at the fifth period class. I will be interested to see what you have to say. It will be interesting to hear your presentation." Takato said, and that was when the punk girl Rika had enough of them being as loud as they were.

"Can you please be quiet? You are all being very loud." She snapped, and went back to her card game organizing. That was Henry got up to throw the food away.

"I will be back soon. Just have to throw this out." Henry told them, and headed to the trash bin. Then Kenta said something to the three sitting next to him.

"You know, I sort of had my doubts. But that guy's funny." Kenta told them, and Jeri nodded. Then Jeri moved her hand back and fourth like her sock was also agreeing.

That was when four guys tapped Kenta on the back. Kenta turned around, and one of them lifted him up. "What is it with you wanting to learn about that guy in detail? He's just a guest visitor. That's all he will ever be. Guess I shouldn't expect much more from a mamas boy." The one holding Kenta said, and dropped him on the ground. Henry stood next to the trash can in shock. He hated violence, so seeing this made him stop.

Kazu was already balling his fists together. He hated these people so much. They were the four most annoying, biggest jackasses, and worst seventh grade guys in the entire school. Or anywhere else on the planet. They were named Brett, Conner, Max, and Christopher. The leader, the one who was grabbing Kenta was Christopher.

"How about you pick on people your own size?" Kazu got up walking to them. Everybody in the table looked up. Even Rika, and most of the other people in the lunch room also started looking up.

"You know Kazu, you might be cool if you stopped hanging out with these losers." Brett said, and Kazu shook his head.

"There is nothing cool abut you four. All you do is pick on people, smoke pot after school every day, and act like you're the gods of our class! Well you know what, you're the lowest this class has to offer. You're all just a bunch of asses." Kazu said, and none of the teachers even tried to stop him from saying this. Instead, they sat down on the teacher table interested on the turnout.

"Like you're any better." Max told him, and Kazu nodded. Part of his teeth showing.

"I'm better than you will ever be. Want to know why? Because at least I'm a jerk who always goes around liking like everybody's clear superior." Kazu brought his fists together. Like he excited for what he was able to say. "Go ahead, make your move. You know, how about this? If I win, you should not pick on anybody I hang out with for the rest of the year. You win, and you can harass me and my friends all you want and I won't do anything about it." Christopher got a surprised look on his face.

"You're proposing a fight?" Christopher asked, and Kazu nodded. "I accept. So obvious we're going to win. I mean, one against four."

Kazu took off his shirt, and put it on the ground. "My father told me that I should always do that at the start of a real fight." Then Brett ran at him, ready to punch him. When he did, Kazu fell on the ground. This was part of the plan though.

"That was stupid. You didn't even try." Brett said, as Kazu got up. While he got himself up, he took the chance to make his move. He pushed Brett to the ground, and punched him once in the chest really hard. Brett didn't even try to get up.

"You see, I win already. Because you made the first move, even if I lose in the actual fight, I win because I can say it was defense. I was smarter than you. Fights are won by brains, not strength." Kazu told the three others, as Conner advanced at him.

Right when Conner was about to hit him, Kazu grabbed his right arm. Bringing him down to submission by slamming him down to the ground. Then gave a final kick, and Conner didn't even try to do anything then.

"Don't let anger be a part of your tactics. One person who taught me many things said that anger will make you lose more than anything. All it will do is hurt your performance." Kazu gave more of a 'lesson' to the people he was fighting. Then Max ran to him.

Kazu kicked him in the chest. Then Max fell down, and couldn't get up. "Ow." Max said, and Kazu looked at Christopher.

"It has been proven that kicks are more powerful than punches. It was the right thing to do." Kazu said, and Christopher tried to keep his anger from showing. He didn't play with the idea that anger would make him fail. But he didn't to give Kazu any satisfaction. Kazu waved him over.

"Do you want me to continue. We could call it off now." Kazu said and then Christopher went at him.

Kazu grabbed Christopher in the chest, and slammed his whole body onto Kazu's own body. With the hard impact, and him dropping Christoper on the ground, Kazu had a chance to end it off. He kicked him at the side. Christoper said something under his breath. "You will pay for this." He said, and Kazu decided to add even more to the insulted defeat. He went into Christopher's pocket, pulled out the box of cigars. Then lit one, and smoked it. When it was half way down, he threw the still burning cigar onto Christoper.

"Just keep talking." Kazu put his shirt back on, and everybody in the lunch started clapping at his performance. Everybody hated those kids, so it was worth celebrating when they were put in their place. He walked back to the rest of his table. Rika looked impressed for a second, but got over it. One of the girls in the lunch room ran up to him.

"That was impressive. Do you want to tell how you did it?" She asked. "My name is Peggy." Kazu shook his head.

"No not really. I don't really want to go into it. Sorry." Kazu replied, and she nodded. Then walked off. But as she did, she looked back at him for a moment having a smile on her face.

The lunch period was over, and Takato got up to get to his class. Kenta went with him right away. Before Kazu could leave, Henry decided to talk with him alone.

Jeri followed Takato and Kenta all the way to their Science class. "That was pretty awesome. But I hope he never does any of that again. I always thought of him as the nice innocent type. Not that I can see he can hold himself darn well in a fight, I'm worried that a person I have grown to accept as a nice hello and see you later guy is secretly hiding something. I just want him to give into something wrong. Maybe I'm looking at this too deep." Jeri said, and Kenta agreed with her pretty much exactly. Takato was also thinking of that, but for different reasons.

At the door to class, Jeri walked away Takato walked in first. Before Kenta walked in, he made sure Melissa was in there, so he could make his shirt nicer for her. He wanted to look his best every class. With that, Kenta went inside the room to sit next to Takato. After about a minute of waiting, class bell rang and the lesson started like normal.

"Now this class I will teach about what Takato was curious about yesterday, what all things in air consist of. So get ready to take some notes for this lesson. I think this will taking up the entire class." She started writing all the materials on the board. Since Takato wrote all the stuff on there, so he would get the answer to his question that he asked the day prior.

"The highest thing in the Earth's air is Nitrogen. That has a total of 78.084% of the entire atmosphere. Next highest thing in the atmosphere is Oxygen, which 20.946% of the air we breath. Argon is the next highest. However, if you do the math, all other gases are less than one percent of the atmosphere. So Argon takes a total of 0.9340% of the atmosphere. Carbon Dioxide is next with 0.0397% of the atmosphere. Neon is followed up with 0.001818% of the atmosphere. Helium follows up is Helium taking up 0.000524% of the atmosphere. Lastly in the air is Methane taking up 0.000179% of the atmosphere." The teacher told them, and Takato nodded. He actually thought that was all cool to find out. He almost copied that entire thing by each word she said.

Kenta took the notes to, because he felt he had to. Plus, Takato knew of Melissa. She even looked up at Kenta. Takato had the idea that she was now starting to look a little impressed. Kenta didn't see it, but Takato had the idea that this note taking was starting to pay off.

She sat down, and sighed. As if she was going to start speaking again. "I'm not quite sure how all these numbers have been found by research. This must have taken a really long time. But either way, I found this out by reading the textbooks I have in the class and doing additional looking up. So that was all nice and fun to talk about."

Takato put the pencil down and the teacher continued lecturing all the details that made these percentages possible. Along with all the benefits that went along these parts. Even the smallest amount still had a purpose with this. So Takato didn't feel like he had been ripped off by requesting a lesson like this.

Then the passing bell rang, and Takato got up to head to the next class. Kenta walked up to Takato to say something to him.

"That Henry guy is going to talk to you next class. It will be awesome. I think he actually got to me. Maybe I will start doing the work that teachers give us. Possibly. I haven't decided yet. But he made me consider it." Kenta said, and he headed off. Then Takato came back to the English class. When he came to class, he sat next to Jeri. Henry was interacting with the English teacher. Talking with her until the bell rang for class to begin.

"I wonder what Henry has to say." Jeri told Takato, and Henry walked to the front of the class. Ready to present again but to their class instead.

"Even if you guys might know this fact, my name is Henry. I want to talk to you all. Just pretend like this is a conversation between just you and me. I am going to use this chalk board to give you all visuals and you can keep on top of the things I say." Henry started his presentation. Writing his name on the chalk board.

"You might be wondering, why am I here? You may think it's to tell you how to get all A's, but that is not the case. I want to tell you a story of mine. You may call it a large portion of my life. To be a good student, there is more than just passing all classes to it. There is pure honestly, opening yourself to some of your problems. Doing your best at everything that is presented to you. Those are just three of them, and I will write them up." Henry wrote those three simple words on the chalk board.

"Fourth and most important is facing a strong challenge and being able to overcome it. I will tell you of my challenge and was able to overcome it." He wrote tough challenge on the board. "There are some small details I will explain. First was for a few years of my life, my mother and I were really forced to develop together well and I barely got anytime with my father. That was because he had a huge job that he had to do and it took a few years before he could find time to be with us. That was until I was five. For so many years, I have been used to being the only child, and was growing used to it. When I was liking it, I found out that my mother was having a baby. Not that long later, my little sister Suzy was born. I was already eight at the time, and that was eight years ago." Then he wrote all those details on the board. Like 'Father being gone a long time until I was five. Was the only child until I was eight. Little sister Suzy is eight.'

"So I had to spend a few years coping with the fact that I had this younger sister. Not that it was a sister but as much of the fact that I have a sibling. I was doing decently at school as a odd result of having this sister. I don't quite get it myself honestly either. But I didn't complain about it. It was when I was about eleven or twelve, maybe even ten when things really took a turn for me. One day, I by mistake went into this old mans house. He talked to me as if I was a proper child of his, and gave me a interesting story to tell. His name was Davis, and he said that he had this world in his mind that he has been working around with for his entire life almost. It was like really high fantasy. So advanced when you compare it how we are today. It had these strange digital life creatures and a large description of all the settings. It sounds like he even went inside. Which makes sense when you think about it. Because if it's his imaginary world, then he's been in it on his mind before. At the end of the visit, he gave me this stuffed animal named Terriermon. Saying that he was about 87 at that point, and he was going to die soon. With this world with him. So he decided that I can help rebuild it when he died I still go to his place every once in a while. Just so we could check up on each others progress. He was really cool and interesting person. He told me of his oldest child, which is a master in the arts of martial arts. I went to that child to learn from them. Not on the ways of the arts, but on the ways of being able to maintain personal thoughts and never giving into my emotions when the situation demands it. It helps sooth me when I need it, and it helps me avoid getting into fights when I know I could possibly get into them otherwise. But meeting this Davis man changed my ways of thinking in a large way. It made me get more focused in my studies. Pay more attention to my sister Suzy. Get along with my parents more. It just helped me get better at everything. I had made many mistakes since then, and they each helped me progress." Henry still was writing all this down and nearly half the board was covered up with the notes. He was so lost on his speech and these were only parts of it. But by that point, the class bell rang and the school day was over.

Everybody was getting up, and Henry went up to the English teacher. "I will be going around here again tomorrow so I can check up on the area more. Sort of like a revisit dedicated to just checking everything out. I got permission from my teachers to do it." Henry told the teacher, and she nodded in excitement.

"That's going to be great." The teacher said, and then Henry walked out of the classroom. Jeri was sitting at her desk, as if she were thinking about something personal.

"Jeri, is anything going on?" Takato asked, and Jeri shook her head.

"Just have to head home alone. I have been having to do that several times in the last few days. Before you ask, I will be fine. I don't need a person to walk me home. Maybe another day." Jeri replied, and Takato nodded. Having a small blush come out of his face. When he was about to walk out of the classroom, he wanted to tell her something.

"Jeri, want to head to my bakery home someday? My birthday is April 27." Takato asked, and Jeri looked up at him. She had a slight smile on her face. After a couple seconds of no answer, she answered him.

"I wouldn't mind doing that. That's eighteen days after my birthday. My is April 9." Jeri said, and Takato was happy when he left the school.

After walking a bit alone, he remembered Guilmon. So he ran all the way to the place in the alleyway that the Guilmon was waiting for him. When Takato reached the place, it was still hiding in the box.

"Takatomon, can we play a little bit?" Guilmon asked, and Takato nodded. So the two started playing.

"We can have fun for a little bit. You know, I did promise that I would when I was out from school." Takato replied, and he thought of Jeri. He knew that he should have walked with her home. But she insisted on him not to. So he didn't.

* * *

><p>While Takato was playing with Guilmon, Yamaki at the Hypnos building was looking at the screen again. He saw the red flash, and groaned under his breath. "Not again. Another digimon is here. It's called Goblimon. A rookie leveled digimon. Nothing too bad, but I still think that we should take care of this problem." Yamaki said, and shook his head. "Why are they never leaving us alone anymore? It's like with the war, they are attracted to this place." Yamaki walked down the stairs again. The girl with the red hair looked at him. Then along with the blond haired girl, she started working with the effects on the screen again.<p>

* * *

><p>Several hours had passed when Takato walked back home with Guilmon still in the box. While Takato was walking up the stairs, he couldn't help but notice just how heavy Guilmon was. He couldn't help but wonder if all digimon were like this. His father called out for his name. Takato put the box in his room, then came back out to hear what he was saying.<p>

"Were you calling my name?" Takato asked, and his father nodded.

"I was just going to say that dinner is going to be ready. Also, what was that box that you had with you? And why are you home so late?" His father asked, and Takato had to come up with a excuse for what he was doing.

"I was doing school stuff, and that box is for a school project." Takato answered, and his dad nodded. He wasn't expecting anything was wrong. It sounded reasonable enough. Takato sat down to eat the dinner that was prepared by his mother.

About half a hour later, Takato put some of the bread that was made in his pocket and got our of his seat. "Thank you mom for the great food as always. Can I be excused?"

"Yes Takato you may leave the table. You're welcome for saying that you liked my food." Takato's mother said, and then Takato left to go back to his room.

When Takato was in his room, he removed the box from Guilmon. "Remeber, be quiet. If my mother comes in and sees you, see will freak out and force you to leave." Takato told Guilmon, and then he thought of it. "How about this, we are still able to hang out every day and I will let you stay here tonight, but tomorrow I will find a new place for you to be. So neither of my parents would notice you here and we can stick together longer."

"Okay Takatomon whatever you say." Guilmon said, and Takato gave the Guilmon the bread that he put in his pocket.

"Just for you." Takato said, and was thinking to himself a little. "To think that I have a actual digimon now. It's just amazing." He didn't know how else to react to this amazing occurrence. It was getting late, and Takato decided to do some homework. "Okay Guilmon, you can play a little bit in my room, but I need to try to do some of my schoolwork." He said, getting to his study table. He took his work out, and started to do the assignments.

After about a hour of doing his work, Takato was going to go to bed. He did a couple Math pieces and some of his other class work. He put all the work in his back pack and he would turn it in when he had the chance. Then he turned the chair around to see Guilmon. Then he took his cards out and thought that he should explain these terms now.

"Guilmon, can we speak for a second?" Takato asked, and Guilmon smiled happy that Takato was now paying attention to it.

"Sure thing Takatomon. What do you need to talk about?" Guilmon asked, and Takato sat down on the ground and laid the cards out on the floor.

"This game is called Digimon Tamers. The idea is that humans have digimon partners and we raise them. Seeing as I'm a human, and you're a real digimon, we are actually bringing this card game to life. You are my digimon, and I am your tamer. That is all I really wanted to say." Takato explained, getting on his bed. "You can sleep with me on the bed tonight." Guilmon accepted, and got into the bed with Takato. Then Takato looked up at the ceiling. Thinking of Jeri and her face on the ceiling, he turned to his side. "Sorry why can't I stop thinking about Jeri? Yes she's great, but i need to stop thinking of her when I start going to sleep."

When Takato was asleep, he dreamt of similar things that he did the night prior. It was out on the city again and he saw that white creature with the red triangle on its forehead walking around. It saw a couple making out, and it jumped up next to them.

"Did you get that for me?" The girl asked when she saw the creature. Then the shite creature got a confused look look on their face.

"Hey if you want to defeat her, shouldn't you open you mouth wider so you can suck her in. It's called simple battle moves." The white creature said, and both the people looked oddly at it, then ran away screaming. The white creature felt sad that they ran away from it.

Another place in the dream he saw the same girl with that digimon called Renamon walking around the place. Looking for more digimon to fight. "We need to find more. You have to digivolve. When are you going to do it?" The punk girl Rika said, and the Renamon was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry Rika that I'm disappointing you. I am waiting for when the time is right. Or else it will seem improper." Renamon replied, and Rika gave her a angry look. Rika wasn't pleased with that attitude.

The two found a digimon. Rika put her device up to see what it was. The device read out what it was. "Goblimon, rookie level." Rika laughed at that. This was silly.

"Rookie level, what's the sport on that? Renamon stomp all over it." Rika said and Renamon walked forward to the Goblimon.

"My pleasure Rika." Renamon gave into her humans command and then shot a attack at her. "Diamon Storm!" It hit the Goblimon, and the Goblimon was moving around trying to get the diamonds off of it. Then the Goblimon started glowing. Then it digivolved to a higher form. Rika put her device out again.

"Fugamon, champion level." The device told Rika, and that was when Rika decided to go through her cards to find the ones that would work best. When she found her choice, she swiped the card through the device.

"Digimodify! Hyperspeed Activate!" Rika yelled, and Renamon ran fast at the Fugamon.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon yelled, and it was being done twice as fast as Renamon would normally go. Then the Fugamon blew up, and the data got sucked into Renamon.

"Yes Renamon. One victory closer to being stronger. One victory closer to digivolving." Rika said, and then the two walked away from the place. Going back home for the night. Impmon was watching this.

"Pathetic. Humans and digimon working together. Sickens me. The idea that this should be allowed." Impmon coughed, and jumped down the tree. Going a different direction so it wouldn't have to see Rika and Renamon.

Takato woke up and saw that it was now daytime. He remembered what what he had said to Guilmon. "Let's find a hiding place for you. Maybe the same place as we did yesterday." Takato said, and walked down his stairs. Getting some more bread in his pocket, and got his back pack on. Then dragged the box with Guilmon in it out. Takato dragged the box all the way to where it was the day prior.

"Guilmon, you can have this food while I'm gone." Takato said, and then he ran off to school while he heard Guilmon say "Thanks Takatomon. I love it already."

* * *

><p>While Takato was walking to school, Yamaki was noticing that the light representing Goblimon was gone. "I guess that the digimon is gone. What is able to get rid of these things just as soon as they show up? That's it, I have to check it out tomorrow. Or else I will never feel like I can get the answer I deserve." Yamaki said and the main girls could hear the anger in his voice.<p>

* * *

><p>Nearing the school grounds, Takato ran right away to the gym class. The teacher started the lesson. "Okay guys, time to take the test today." He said, and handed all the kids a quiz packet. "You are each allowed one pencil. If the led breaks at any point, you are allowed to sharpen it once. If that happens a second time, you will turn in the quiz no matter how much you finish and I will grade it then." He told them, and the quiz time started.<p>

About half way through class, a bunch a students looked outside the class window to hear something. Like there was a giant disturbance. It was actually the principal freaking out.

"A monster!" The class heard him yelling when they went out into the main hallway. Takato instantly felt the worst feeling he could. He ran out into the hall further and noticed the box that Guilmon was hiding in.

"Guilmon. Why are you doing this?" Takato asked, and then he saw the footprints that Guilmon has. He ran after it to see where it possibly was.

Henry saw Takato running in the direction of Guilmon's footprints. Then he looked down at Terriermon. They both nodded, and started going down the stairs to see what he was doing "Geez, do you think Takato is hiding something?" Henry asked, and Terriermon nodded. Like it was obvious.

When Takato was outside, he was starting to lose hope of finding Guilmon. That was until he heard Henry's voice calling out to him.

"Takato, I see it now. With your reaction to the box and footprints, the chasing, how your facial expressions have been the last couple days, you have a digimon don't you?" Henry said, and Takato looked at him shocked that he was able to pick it up so quickly.

"How did you know?" Takato asked, and Terriermon walked out from behind Henry's back, and started speaking to him.

"What Henry said about me being Terriermon was real. I am a living digimon. You have one. So that means you are a tamer. But again if you are losing it so quickly then maybe you aren't qualified to be a tamer. you should quit being one." Terriermon said, and Takato took offense to that. He ran away from them because he didn't want to hear Terriermon talking crap over him more. Henry looked at Terriermon.

"Learn your filter dude." Henry said, and Terriermon propped its ears up. The way it always did when it wanted to sound innocent. "Geez, you can't make me mad at you when you have those actions."

Takato was running around until he found Guilmon. It was hiding near a tree. Several hundred feet away from the school. Takato ran at Guilmon, and hugged it happily. "I thought I lost you. We really need to find a proper place for you to stay hiding before we start having fun. One that you won't run away from." Takato said, and decided to spend his time until that happens and then he heard a voice behind him. Takato turned around, seeing Rika with Renamon. Nobody was around, so it was just them.

"Step aside, and let me battle your digimon." Rika said, and Renamon walked closer to Takato and Guilmon.

"Please no. I just got it. Only had it one day. Please don't do this to me. I've had a couple dreams about you. Not in that way. Wow, I need to shut up." Takato told Rika, and she laughed at him. With her finger pointed at him.

"How silly is this? You are the best comedy ever created. I've had dreams about you. Give me a break. This proves that Renamon should just take you down. I would be doing it a service." Rika said, and Renamon ran at Guilmon. Almost running into Takato, an he had to jump to the side so he wouldn't get hit.

* * *

><p>Davis's Closing Narration: Wow, Rika is a big jerk. How will Takato handle this? Hopefully Henry will help him out. Maybe Kazu and Kenta will be lucky sometime or Jeri for that matter. I hope that Kazu will accept girls later on, because that attitude is a little odd for me.<p> 


End file.
